Dead in the water
by only love g
Summary: –Es curioso –miro al suelo, como buscando las palabras exactas–, pero se dos cosas en este mundo. La primera: Sé que me amas –fruncí mi ceño, eso no era algo tan imposible de adivinar–. La segunda: Sé que te amo. Con cada fibra de mi ser, con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, te amo, Bella. Cuando juegas al policía y al ladrón no esperas enamorarte de aquél que te persigue.
1. Chapter 1

**No soy S.M, simplemente juego con sus personajes. Estos personajes le pertencen a ella,pero la historia es mía.**

_Enjoy..._

Dead in the water.

Escuchaba sus pisadas, siguiéndome. El maldito bosque era una trampa mortal, estuve a punto de caer de bruces en el suelo más veces de las que podía recordar, pero tenía que seguir. Mis pulmones ardían por la falta de aliento y mis músculos fatigados estaban entumecidos ya. Pero no podía detenerme ahora, no ahora. No había llegado tan lejos como para dejar que este maldito me atrapara, y de hacerlo, sería mi sentencia de muerte.

Tenía que tener mis ojos y mi atención al cien por ciento enfocados en el camino, las ramas de los árboles que sobre salían de la tierra parecían estar de su lado para así poder capturarme. Las pequeñas rocas querían quebrar mis tobillos y entregarme al enemigo, pero no lo dejaría. Seguí corriendo, con lo poco de fuerza que me quedaba, esquive casi en el último segundo una rama que si me golpeaba, probablemente me dejaría fuera de juego, me agache sólo lo justo como para seguir sin caerme.

De repente sus pasos no se escucharon más, era una trampa, lo sabía. A unos metros de mí vislumbre un gran tronco, lo iba a usar para defenderme, corrí en su dirección, pero una sombra que venía de no sé donde me golpeo con todas las fuerzas. Su cuerpo, cálido y fuerte, me tiró hacia un costado. Terminamos enredados en el suelo con él usando toda su fuerza para evitar que me escapara, y yo sintiendo todo su peso en mi cuerpo.

–Suéltame idiota, estás lastimándome –grite.

No tenía más fuerzas para pelear, las había gastado en la carrera. Me rendí bajo su peso y dejé de forcejear, más él no dejó de aprisionarme contra el húmedo suelo del húmedo bosque del húmedo Forks.

_Adelantos:_

–_Date la vuelta despacio –hice caso a lo que me dijo y lo miré con mi peor cara._

–_No serías capaz de dispararle a una mujer –lo desafié._

–_No me pongas a prueba._

**_Buenas noches! Bueno, acá les dejo una nueva historia, sé que tengo que seguir con las que ya tengo, pero está demás decir que las voy actualizando de a poquito. Simplemente no podía evitar subir Dead in the Water, me estaba rompiendo la cabeza._**

**_Este es simplemente el primer capítulo, y es algo así como el prefacio. Como ven vamos a tener adelantos, esto es para darles un poco de esperanza con respecto a la historia._**

**_No va a ser muy larga, al rededor de diez capis. Pero no se preocupen que va a tener una secuela... Simplemente espero sus comentarios porque de verdad que me sierven._**

**_Me gustaría que me dijeran qué es lo que le pareció la historia y qué esperan para el proximo capítulo..._**

**_No tengo días fijos para actualizar, pero trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto posible._**

**_Gracias por darme una oportunidad!_**

**_Only love._**

**_PD: para las que no me tienen en facebook, aquí se los paso: andreas cullen (Only love)_**

_**Y para las que no saben y ya leyeron vecinos, estoy haciendo la continuación, gracias a todos. Mil besos**._


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2:_

Una botella de agua apareció frente a mis narices, corrí mi cara, negándome a mi necesidad, no quería aceptar nada de él.

–Vamos, tómala –me la acercó hasta la boca nuevamente, pero esta vez lo fulmine con mi mirada.

–¿Eres ciego o idiota? –le mostré mis manos esposadas para enfatizar mi pregunta.

–¿Qué esperas? ¿Que sea tan iluso y te quite las esposas para así poder correr lejos, _otra vez_? –una de sus perfectas cejas estaba arqueada, volví a desviar mi vista, no quería seguir mirando su perfecto todo.

Con mi vista periférica vi que se puso en cuclillas frente a mí, entre sus manos la botella de agua.

–Sé que estás sedienta, no pierdes tu orgullo por aceptar un poco de agua –habló en tono conciliador y volvió a acercar la botella hasta mi rostro.

No pude evitarlo, estaba asquerosamente sedienta y él lo sabía, así que deje de lado mi terquedad y bebí de la botella que llevaba. La acercó despacio hasta mis labios y dejó caer lentamente el líquido en mi boca. Cuando por fin termine (y después de restar el porcentaje de nuestra bebida bastante), sentí una gota de agua que corría por mi mentón, no tenía modo de secármela, intenté hacerlo con mi hombro pero no lograba alcanzarla. El cobrizo frente a mí me vio y decidió pasar su pulgar por el mismo lugar que había pasado la gota, su roce suave en mi piel me hizo estremecer.

Sus ojos se quedaron prendados de los míos y sentí mi cuerpo temblar. No pasó nada de esas bobadas de que nos fuimos acercando y nos besamos apasionadamente, mi acidez hizo que él solito se diera cuenta de la horrorosa situación.

–¿Ahora piensas besarme? Podría denunciarte por acoso sexual y abuso del poder. Así que aléjate de mí idiota –sus ojos me miraron con aversión, pero no dijo nada.

Se alejó de mí y caminó hasta un árbol que estaba a un metro de dónde yo estaba sentada. Metió una de las manos en su bolsillo y sacó un teléfono de última generación, lo escuche maldecir, pero no me interesó el motivo. Decidí cambiar mi vista hasta algo que pudiera ayudarme a huir. Necesitaba sacarme las malditas esposas, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Trate de recordar cómo lo hacían los tipejos en las películas de acción, que sacan un alfiler y mágicamente pueden abrirlas. Más allá de que no tenía un puto alfiler, tampoco tenía la puta idea de cómo se hacía. Excusas, eso también serviría para convencerlo de que me soltará, pero yo no era estúpida y sabía que él no era lo suficientemente idiota como para caer en mis mentiras...

Volvió a acercarse a mí, pero esta vez podía ver que se lo llevaban los demonios con semejante mal humor. Tiró algo a mis pies, y yo ladee mi cabeza, tratando de descifrar el aparato que tenía junto a mí.

–Bien hecho, has roto el único medio de comunicación que teníamos con la sociedad –finalmente me di cuenta que lo que tenía a mis pies era su teléfono y que estaba más que hecho triza. Sonreí, porque su pataleta era sumamente ridícula–. ¿Te parece divertido? Aunque creas que así podrás salirte con la tuya estás muy equivocada Swan.

Lo mire fijamente, una de mis altaneras cejas alzada desafiándolo, no le tenía miedo a este proyecto de policía, no temía que pudiera entregarme a la policía, sabía que ahora él era el que estaba en mis manos y no al revés.

–No sé por qué razón me culpas a mí de que tu teléfono esté roto, te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que se lanzó sobre mí como si estuviéramos en pleno partido de futbol americano.

–Vámonos –no me contestó.

Me tomó por el abrazo y me hizo avanzar a su paso malditamente rápido. No sabía qué mierda les pasaban a mis pies, pero no podía caminar sin tropezar constantemente.

–¿Podrías caminar un poco más lento?

No me contestó, de hecho caminó más rápido aun, cuando me caí sobre mis pies lo miré furibunda. Me tomó nuevamente por el brazo y sin decir nada siguió avanzando.

–¿Puedes esperar un momento? –dije con un gemido de dolor. Me solté de su agarre y él se detuvo para mirarme.

Me senté en el suelo húmedo del bosque para poder ver los daños, mi pie dolía horrores, me lo había torcido con mi última caída.

–Necesito que me sueltes, tengo que vendar mi pie.

–¿El viejo truco no? –largó una socarrona carcajada.

–Sí claro, el viejo truco. Si quieres comprobar que tengo el pie lastimado hazlo tú mismo, idiota…

Sin aviso previo tomó mi rostro sin delicadeza alguna y acerco el suyo a escasos centímetros de mí.

–Creo que ya es hora de que dejes de romper mis bolas con tu maldito apodo –por un momento me asusté por el tono de voz que había usado para hablarme, pero cuando caí en cuenta de sus palabras me reí en su cara.

–¿Te molesta que te llame idiota? Pero, si eso es lo que eres, amigo.

El cobrizo soltó mi rostro, estaba enojado, podía verlo en sus ojos. Sin embargo, se sentó frente a mí y tomó mi pie de una manera muy delicada. Ya comenzaba a hincharse y dolía como la mierda.

–Tenemos que vendarlo… –dijo pensativamente, claramente no era un comentario para mí.

–Creo que tenemos a un genio por aquí –dije sarcásticamente. Él me dedicó una de sus agradables miradas iracundas –nótese el sarcasmo–, y apretó mi tobillo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza ante el aguijonazo de dolor, pero no emití sonido alguno. Me dedico una dulce sonrisa.

–Cállate mejor, así te verás más linda – se sacó su campera del FBI y yo no pude evitar molestarlo.

–¿Crees que soy linda? Ya lo sé, de todas formas. Pero que un señor de la ley lo diga me eleva el ego, ¿sabes? –no me respondió nada, técnicamente me ignoró, pero vi un rubor en su mejillas y me carcajeé por eso–. No sabía que aún había personas que se sonrojaran, eres tierno. En plan mascota, claro...

Cerré mi boca cuando escuche el ruido de la tela rasgarse, y me di cuenta por un momento de lo que estaba haciendo realmente. La tela de su blanca camisa estaba desgarrada, había quitado la parte que va por dentro del pantalón, para acto seguido ceñirla alrededor de mi dolorido tobillo.

Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio mientras él trabaja en mí, me quedé analizando sus rostro. Tenía unas cejas pobladas, de un color más oscuro que su cabello cobrizo, las pestañas podrían ser envidiadas por muchas mujeres, pero en este momento no me permitían ver sus ojos, ni su posición ayudaba, inclinado hacia mí. De todas formas, sabía que tenía unos ojos color verde agua, eran hermosos. Una nariz alargada y aplastada, era algo extraña, pero le daba un toque rudo a su rostro tan perfecto. Labios finos y una mandíbula cuadrada lo hacían ver sexy.

Más allá de su rostro no podía ver ni saber la contextura exacta de su cuerpo, el frío invierno impedía que lleváramos poca ropa sobre nosotros, igualmente, podía ver que era un hombre alto, y delgado.

Se puso de pie frente a mí, examinando mi estado. Supongo que pensó que yo no podía seguir avanzando, por su suspiro resignado.

–¿Podrías quitarme las esposas de una vez? Ya sabes que no podré escapar de ti con el pie lastimado, no sirve de nada que las lleve…

Dudo por unos momentos, sopesó todas y cada una de las posibilidades, hasta que volvió a ponerse a mi altura. De uno de sus bolsillos traseros sacó una pequeña llave y al fin soltó mis ahora doloridas muñecas. Me las acaricie para aliviar un poco el dolor.

Le dedique una mirada, ya que sentía la de él sobre mí. Me di cuenta de que se sentía culpable por las marcas que me había causado, intentó acercar una de sus manos hasta las mías, pero se detuvo antes de llegar siquiera.

–Lo lamento, no me di cuenta de que iban muy apretadas –no le respondí, sin embargo lo miré fijamente. Él me correspondió.

No esperé nada más, esta era la oportunidad perfecta, el cobrizo estaba a la altura perfecta. Incliné mi cuerpo hacia atrás y tomé el impulso necesario para levantar mi pie sano y estamparlo en su pecho con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz.

Su cuerpo calló hacia atrás con un sonido sordo y no me detuve a ver nada más, corrí tratando de no apoyar mi pie lastimado en el suelo más de lo necesario, pude avanzar unos cuantos metros, pero desde el principio había sido una mala idea, escuche el ruido del seguro cuando se lo quitó a su arma y me quedé helada en mi lugar.

–Date la vuelta despacio –hice caso a lo que me dijo y lo miré con mi peor cara.

–No serías capaz de dispararle a una mujer –lo desafié.

–No me pongas a prueba.

Caminó hasta mí, y como vio que estaba resignada guardo su arma. Volvió a sacar las esposas de donde las había guardado y yo me aleje de él instintivamente.

–Por favor no… No vuelvas a ponerme eso –me miró atentamente, pero no me hizo caso. Enganchó una de ellas en mi ya dolorida muñeca, suspiré resignada, me lo había ganado, pero cuando pensé que iba a termina de encadenar mis manos, él se ató a mí con la otra parte de las esposas.

–Así no escaparás nuevamente.

Miré nuestras manos unidas y suspiré.

Él me sonreía con malicia.

–Hace frío –me quejé.

–Duérmete –me ordenó él. Aún no sabía su nombre.

Estábamos acostados en el frío suelo del bosque, no habíamos conseguido avanzar nada, claramente nos habíamos perdido. Estábamos en el medio de la nada, sin comida, sin fuego y sin saber cómo regresar.

–Deberías prender una fogata –me estaba congelando, estaba acostumbrada al frio de Forks, pero no a dormir a la intemperie y sin una fogata menos.

–¿Y así facilitarle el trabajo a tus amigos, los ladrones? No gracias. Duérmete –estaba seguro de que si prendía una fogata Sam y los otros nos encontrarían, cosa que era bastante probable. Pero sólo estaba pidiendo la maldita fogata porque me estaba congelando maldita sea.

–Pero una fogata…

–No –me interrumpió antes de poder terminar la oración siquiera.

–Mira, sé que no confías en mí, pero hace un frío de los mil demonios. Ya no siento los dedos de mis pies, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de acercarte, aunque sea a mí, y darnos calor mutuo? –lo mire fijamente tratando de convencerlo. Seguíamos unidos por las esposas, pero se las había ingeniado para estar todo lo lejos posible de mí– Moriremos congelados por tu culpa.

Finalmente (y luego de pensarlo mucho), el cobrizo acercó su cuerpo al mío, pero antes de quedar uno frente al otro de manera casi incómoda, hizo que me volteara, y así darle la espalda. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sentí su pecho contra mi espalda, sus piernas contra mi trasero y su mano que me sostenía por la cintura. Fue agradable el calor que emanó hacia mí, parecía casi una estufa.

–¡Era hora! –exclamé y rodé mis ojos aunque él no pudiera verlos.

–Un gracias también podría funcionar –gruño junto a mi oído.

–Creo que sería un gracias por ambas partes, porque estoy más que segura que no soy la única beneficiada aquí –y como acto reflejo moví mi trasero contra su cadera.

No me esperaba sentir su cuerpo correspondiendo a mi movimiento y menos de una manera tan rápida. Su miembro estaba endurecido y lo sentía contra una de mis nalgas. Me quedé quieta unos segundos tratando de analizar la situación, pero sin esperar más y sin analizar un carajo seguí refregándome contra el miembro del desconocido a mi espalda.

–¿Qué… qué es lo que estás haciendo? –su voz tembló, estaba claramente nervioso, algo que era ligeramente perturbador teniendo en cuenta su rostro siempre serio.

–Sólo estoy tratando de ponerme cómoda –no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Era una situación muy particular y divertida. Lo escuché carraspear y tratar de alejar su miembro de mí. Pero yo lo seguí y volví a frotarme contra él.

–Deja de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo –apoyó una de sus manos, la que tenía disponible, en mi cadera y ejerció fuerza suficiente como para que yo parara mis movimientos.

Lo hice por un momento, cuando su agarre se relajó y se hizo menos tenso volví a mecerme contra él.

–Niña, lo estás haciendo de nuevo –su voz sonaba forzada, incómoda y excitada. Yo me reí.

–¿A sí? No me había dado cuenta –un gruñido casi animal se escucho mi espalda y mi risa salió aún más fuerte.

–Basta ya.

–No quiero.

Puso su mano nuevamente en mi cadera para frenar mis movimientos.

Yo gemí.

Escuché su respiración atorada en su garganta. Todo este comportamiento me llamaba la atención y claramente me divertía, se comportaba como si fuera virgen…

Lo pensé en profundidad, ¿lo sería? Dejé de moverme, concentrada en mis pensamientos, para cuando volví a acordarme unos suaves ronquidos se hacían paso a mi espalda.

Maldije internamente.

No tenía sueño, no podía dormir. Toda la situación me tenía exaltada, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta este punto. En realidad si lo sabía, era ladrona. Lo había sido desde que tenía memoria, pero ahora era distinto, ahora todo era distinto. Estaba en una banda desde toda la vida, cuando mi padre había muerto me había dejado a cargo de Sam, él era el que me cuidaba, era como un hermano mayor.

Y ahora me encontraba aquí, esposada a un oficial del FBI. Había sido mi culpa, lo había estado rastreando, quería saber qué se traían entre manos, pero el cobrizo se había dado cuenta y aquí estábamos.

Recordé todo desde el principio, cuando decidimos nuestro último golpe.

El plan era muy simple, robar el último híbrido automotor que había salido a la venta, lo habían hecho expresamente para un multimillonario excéntrico obsesionado con los autos extraños, yo no tenía mucha idea sobre ellos, sólo me dedicaba a manejar los autos que robábamos. Teníamos una organización de elite que sustraía autos a personas que no los necesitaban.

Sam, era el que se encargaba de elegir el blanco, la víctima o al idiota al que le robaríamos. Emily, su mujer, hacía de cerebro en todo este circo, ella armaba el plan, nos daba fecha y hora. Jacob y yo nos encargábamos de ir hasta el lugar donde lo guardaban y de ahí llevarlo hasta nuestro terreno. Paul era el especializado en revenderlo por el triple del valor al que lo habían comprado originalmente. Y Jared era quién lo transportaba hasta el nuevo destino.

Todo era muy simple, no había espacio para los errores, nosotros no teníamos que tenerlos.

Pero yo la había cagado.

Cuando me enteré de que el FBI había reclutado a un grupo especial para atraparnos me puse feliz –lo sé algo retorcido–, necesitaba algo de adrenalina extra.

Quería saber qué se traían en manos.

No tuve que buscar mucho. El grupo, que se hacía llamar Halcón, encargado de encontrarnos y cazarnos se estaba llevando a cabo en Forks, mi pueblo natal.

Me decidí a seguirlos y tratar de enterarme de sus planes, sin que Sam ni los muchachos se enteraran, pero el cobrizo me descubrió y me siguió hasta aquí, por eso nos encontrábamos ahora en el bosque.

Estaba preocupada por si Sam se enteraba de mi grave error, se suponía que tenía que estar en Washington, era ahí donde teníamos nuestra base, el único lugar donde no podían rastrearnos, pero no. Yo, Isabella Swan, la había cagado a grados descomunales. Y si el oficial a mi lado llegaba a lograr llevarme hasta sus compañeros, tratarían de obligarme a hablar y así traicionar a mi equipo, a mi familia.

Jamás lo lograrían.

De todas formas, estaba al tanto que Emily sabía perfectamente dónde estaba, y sería cuestión de tiempo a que me encontraran. Llevaba un rastreador, entre mis ropas, era una cuestión de seguridad.

Rogaba que no hubiese sufrido ningún daño con la caída y los golpes que me había dado.

–Hay que ir por este lado –tironeé hacia la derecha.

–No –él y sus pocas palabras me tenían harta.

Nos habíamos despertado hacía casi media hora y habíamos comenzado con la caminata inmediatamente. Todavía me dolía el pie, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder correr.

–¿Sabes? Aún no me has dicho tu nombre… –comencé a decir mientras caminábamos en la dirección que el cobrizo quería.

Él no me contestó.

A estas alturas podía hacer una lista mental de las cosas que sabía de él:

No era un hombre de muchas palabras.

Se sonrojaba.

Era un idiota… y hasta ahí llegaba.

–Tenemos que ir por aquí –volví a estirar mi mano, haciendo que él parara su caminata.

–Ni siquiera estás segura por dónde ir, estas tan perdida como yo –su ceño estaba fruncido mientras me recriminaba.

–Así que admites estar perdido. Esto es genial… –suspire y miré el terreno a mi alrededor.

Sabía que estaba perdida, es que, decir que algo de aquel bosque me sonaba era pura mentira. Cada rama, cada árbol era putamente igual al anterior.

Volví a tironear para mi lado.

–Hay que ir por aquí –el cobrizo avanzó un paso hacia mí pero negó con su cabeza.

–No, no sabes a dónde ir.

–Hazme el favor de hacerme caso por una vez… –lo traté de llevar hacia el lado contrario al que él quería ir.

No me hizo caso y trató de avanzar hacia donde él creía que era lo correcto.

Seguimos así por unos minutos, pero de repente no sentí el suelo firme bajo mis pies, habíamos avanzado hasta unos árboles y el terreno había dejado de ser horizontal para pasar a ser en declive, por eso cuando la fuerza de mi cuerpo al caer hacia atrás lo atrajo hacia mí, me provocó un grito agudo por el susto y la impresión.

Caímos cuesta abajo, enrollándonos entre nosotros y golpeando unas piedras que iban quedando a nuestro paso. Íbamos rodando sobre nuestros propios cuerpos y a la vez entre nosotros mismos, la caída se hacía interminable. Lo vi rápidamente cuando se golpeó contra un árbol, tratando de protegerme a mí, para después seguir cayendo.

Aterrizamos, al fin en el suelo firme, y yo caí sobre su cuerpo fuerte y tonificado. Podía sentir su calor a través de la ropa.

Puse mis manos en su pecho para poder hacer fuerza y separarme de él, caí a su lado con un golpe seco. Ambos estábamos agitados, cansados y doloridos por la caída, ninguno dijo nada hasta después de un rato.

–Sabía que no tenía que hacerte caso –dijo entre gruñidos cuando se sentó.

–Para tu información, jamás me escuchaste, de lo contrario no habríamos terminado así.

Toqué mi cabeza tratando de calmar el dolor que me estaba haciendo cerrar los ojos. Estaba tratando de evaluar los daños, no sentía nada roto, más que mi espíritu. La caída me había dejado exhausta, y no quería levantarme del suelo.

–Edward… –tuve que abrir mis ojos para mirarlo, no entendía a qué venía eso. Después de unos segundos comprendí que me había dicho su nombre.

–¿Un nombre tan anticuado para un hombre igual de anticuado? –bromeé. Me senté aún con la mano en mi cabeza, me reí por mi pequeña broma, pero eso sólo me dio otra punzada a la cabeza.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –su voz sonaba preocupada, lo miré fijamente y pensé en seguir bromeando, pero parecía estar realmente interesado por mí salud.

–Creo que no me rompí nada. Quiero decir, me duele hasta el alma, pero creo que estoy bien –hice un gesto de dolor cuando me trate de recomponer– ¿Tú te encuentras bien? –era algo así como cortesía, no tenía tan mala pinta. Me refiero a que estaba tan golpeado como yo, pero no parecía estar al borde de la muerte.

Me sonrió cálidamente y asintió en mi dirección.

Nos pusimos de pie –yo, con la ayuda de Edward– y nos sacudimos las hojas secas de entre la ropa y el cabello.

–Creo que sería mejor que nos sacaras las esposas, ya no hay caso en que me tengas amarrada a ti. Claramente no trataré de huir de ti –me miró unos largos segundos, para luego suspirar.

Lo vi rebuscar entre sus ropas, supuse que la llave. Cuando me dedicó una mirada apenada me esperé lo peor.

–He perdido la llave… –lo miré sin poder creerlo. Con mi ceño fruncido, claramente frustrada, le hable.

–Por favor, sólo dime que es una mala broma –me acerqué hasta él y comencé a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos, muy cerca de su cara le hablé–. No puedo creer que seas lo suficientemente idiota como para haber perdido la puta llave –estábamos muy cerca y yo tenía mi mano en el bolsillo que estaba sobre su pierna derecha.

Podía sentir su calor, calor que llegó hasta lo más profundo de mi cuerpo. Un leve sonrojo empezó a tomar su cara y yo me alejé de él frustrada y enojada.

–Lo siento…

–No creo que un lo siento –imité pobremente su patética voz– nos vaya a sacar de esto. Primero, logras que nos perdamos dentro de un maldito bosque, en el cual hace un frío de mierda. Luego haces que nos caigamos por un barranco… –iba a refuta, pero levante mi mano y lo calle antes de que hablara, dejándolo con la boca abierta– Ah, ah, ah. Nada de eso. Y ahora has perdido la llave del demonio, ¿qué es lo próximo, hacer que nos mate un animal salvaje? –iba a seguir recriminándole, pero el murmullo de pasos a metros de nosotros sólo hizo que me olvidara de mi cometido.

**Buenas noches, ¿cómo les va? Se preguntarán dónde están los adelantos, pues no los he puesto porque no se si así lo prefieren o les da lo mismo:)**

**Bueno, acá tenemos la historia un poco más extensa. Ya podemos conocer a Bella y a Edward. Como se darán cuenta, sus personalidades son algo distintas a lo que estamos acostumbradas.**

**Este Ed es serio, caballeroso, tímido. Es un buen hombre. A lo largo de la historia vamos a conocerlo mejor y estoy bastante segura que lo van a amar.**

**Y tenemos por otro lado a Bella, ella se crió con muchachos por lo tanto ser una dama no es su fuerte. Es el tipo de mujer que va hacia adelanto sin rodeos y toma lo que quiere cuando lo quiere. Sin embargo, es una mujer leal y apasionada.**

**Ya más adelante conocerán al completo la historia de Bella, así que no se preocupen si algo les quedó inconcluso aquí.**

**Espero realmente que les guste la historia y en especial el capítulo. Gracias a todos (por los rw, los favoritos, los follow, etc)**

**Espero que puedan dejarme un lindo mensajito y me comenten qué les parece la historia, si quieren que continúe.**

**Muchas gracias por la oportunidad que me dan, cualquier duda pueden hablarme por mensaje privado, o en rw. O pueden agregarme al facebook:**

**Andreas Cullen (Only love) aquí daré adelantos y fotos de la historia.**

**Gracias nuevamente, y por favor no se olviden de un rw :) **

**Only Love**


	3. Chapter 3

**No soy S.M., quisiera serlo. Esta historia es mía, y sólo tomo sus personajes prestados, por unos minutos, los utilizo, los violo y me divierto :p **

**Espero que lo disfruten**

_Enjoy..._

Capítulo 3:

Instintivamente me acerqué todo lo que pude a su cuerpo y esperé a que saliera lo que sea que se escondía más allá de los árboles.

El cuerpo de un musculoso y moreno hombre me resultó muy familiar, y luego me di cuenta de la escena frente a mí.

Paul y Jared habían dado con nosotros y estaban apuntándonos –apuntando, mejor dicho a Edward–, con sus armas.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –Paul me pregunto, sin embargo su amenazadora mirada estaba sobre Edward. Me aclaré la garganta antes de responder afirmativamente.

Mis amigos se acercaron hasta donde nosotros estábamos y esperaron a que yo me reuniera con ellos el resto del tramo que nos separaba. Me miraron interrogantes cuando notaron que yo seguía pegada al brazo de Edward. El cobrizo se había quedado mudo, algo realmente bueno en esta situación.

Las armas de Paul y Jared todavía apuntaban desafiantemente a Edward, Jared me miró y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me acercara a ellos.

Yo, levante la mano que tenía unida a Edward para explicar la ridícula situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

–Verán… Tenemos un pequeño problema –ambos me miraron, y esta vez parecían estar haciendo un examen médico con la mirada sobre mi cuerpo. No les di importancia y seguí con lo que planeaba decirles–. Aquí mi amigo, el policía…

–Agente –me interrumpió Edward. Inmediatamente las armas de mis amigos, que habían bajado la guardia unos segundos para prestarme atención a mí, se pusieron firmes en dirección al cobrizo.

–Shh… –jalé la mano que me tenía unida a él. Edward perdió levemente el equilibrio, pero inmediatamente se recompuso, y yo proseguí sin darle importancia– Aquí el agente, ha perdido la puta llave, así que estamos destinados a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas así –bromeé, de hecho me reí. Pero el ambiente seguía muy tenso y nadie me hizo caso.

–¿Cómo es eso que han perdido la llave? –Jared no era un hombre que se destacara por su paciencia y buen humor, de hecho era todo lo contrario. Podía ver su enojo fluyendo por su rostro, le indicó a Paul algo que no llegue a escuchar y mientras el primero seguía apuntando a Edward, mi otro amigo bajó su arma y caminó hasta mi compañero de celda –sarcasmo al mil por ciento–.

Paseó sus manos por el cuerpo del cobrizo, y no en plan romántico degenerado, estaba buscando sus armas. De la parte de atrás de su cintura saco el arma reglamentaria. Y de su tobillo izquierdo una pequeña arma que parecía de juguete.

Cuando comprobaron que estábamos en paz y sin más armas que las nuestras, mis amigos guardaron las suyas.

–Tendremos que llevarlos con Sam, él sabrá cómo solucionar el problema –Jared hablaba sólo en voz alta, Paul se acerco hasta mí y me quitó una hoja seca del cabello y me habló en voz baja.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –su mirada marrón era penetrante, y sé que estaba esperando escuchar de mi boca palabras en contra de Edward.

–Estoy bien. Sólo un poco golpeada por la caída –hice un gesto con mi cabeza señalando el barranco por el que habíamos caído minutos antes. Paul sonrió, y me habló más bajo aún.

–No te hizo nada, ¿verdad? Puedo dispararle aquí mismo –me carcajeé. Me parecía ridículo que se preocupara por mí de tal manera.

–Estoy bien, idiota. Nadie me toca sin que yo lo permita –Paul miró de soslayo a Edward. Él seguía mirando al frente, sin decir una sola palabra.

Paul volvió a caminar hasta Jared y ambos comenzaron a discutir sobre cómo seguir de aquí en adelante. Estaban tratando de decidir la mejor manera de solucionar el problema que teníamos entre manos, y de qué hacer con Edward. Yo, toque el dorso de la mano que me tenía unida a Edward para llamar su atención.

Cuando me miró, con su ceño y boca fruncidos, hable en voz baja, para que sólo él pudiera escucharme.

–No abras la boca, has todo lo que yo te diga si quieres seguir con vida –me miró tan fijamente, que por un momento pensé que esos ojos verdes leerían mi alma. Sólo asintió y volvió a mirar al frente.

Después de veinte minutos de discusiones, y de que yo mandara a la mierda a mis amigos, terminamos todos sentados en la cuatro por cuatro del equipo y fuimos camino a Washington. Sería un viaje duro y largo, pero nos habían alimentado y dado bebida, así que ahora sólo nos quedaba esperar llegar a casa.

Me di cuenta de que me había dormido sobre el brazo de Edward cuando Jared gritó en mi oído, haciendo que me despertara sobresaltada. Lo fulminé con mi mirada adormecida y él simplemente me dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

–Llegamos a casa –vi por la ventanilla de mi lado la casa de Sam.

Estábamos en los suburbios de Washington, en un pequeño pueblo con todas casas elegantes, que era terreno prohibido para los policías y todo aquél que quisiera hacerse cargo de nosotros. Era extraño decir que teníamos un lugar en dónde los federales no podían tocarnos, pero había un trato, una ley o lo que mierda sea que impedía que los policías se acercaran hasta este pueblo, que más que un conjunto de amables vecinos parecía una villa ricachona donde sólo se albergaba a delincuentes de gran calaña.

Nos bajamos de la camioneta y fuimos hasta la entrada de la casa de Sam, ahora sí podía decir que estaba cagada de miedo. Mi querido amigo no tendría reparos en mandarme a la mierda por mis cagadas, y me lo merecía. Porque no sólo me había puesto en peligro a mí, sino que ahora había llevado al enemigo a casa.

Paul entró en la gran mansión sin delicadeza alguna, como si fuera su propio hogar, yo caminé tras él con Edward a mi lado y Jared nos siguió muy de cerca, antes de entrar en la sala mi amigo se acerco hasta Edward y le susurró al oído.

–Vete con cuidado, que aquí no nos gustan los policías –su voz era amenazadora.

Vi el perfil de Edward, estaba nervioso, su ceño fruncido, su boca tensa y los músculos de su cuello que se podían observar a simple vista que estaban en alerta al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Toque su mano encadenada a la mía y le dediqué una sonrisa tranquilizadora cuando Jared pasó de nosotros. No quería que me vieran fraternizar con el enemigo.

Caminamos lentamente hasta donde estaba Sam, quería retrasar el momento todo lo que se pudiera. Cuando lo vi, me di cuenta al instante que ya sabía toda la historia, y por su mirada reprobatoria, que estaba más que enfadado conmigo.

–Sé que no quieres escuchar excusas, pero tengo una muy buena…–hable los más rápido posible, quería que escuchara mis patéticas excusas antes de que me matara.

–Estás en lo correcto, Bells. No quiero escuchar nada –me miró seriamente antes de posar su vista en Edward.

Sam estaba sentado en su sofá preferido en la sala de su hogar, Emily, su esposa, estaba a su lado tomando su mano y tratando de bajar un poco sus humos.

–Ahora, ¿a qué has venido? –Sam habló expresamente a Edward, sin rodeos ni nada. Todos nos quedamos esperando la respuesta de Edward que se demoró unos segundo en salir de su boca.

–No quería llegar hasta aquí, simplemente llevar a Swan hasta la central –la voz de Edward era fuerte y clara, no mostraba ningún signo de miedo.

Sam asintió pensativo y no dijo nada por unos minutos. El ambiente era muy tenso y todos estábamos a la espera de su veredicto. Emily me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero yo no pude corresponderla.

Cuando Sam volvió a hablar yo salte en mi lugar por la sorpresa.

–Como veras, no puedo dejar que te marches así como así. No puedo arriesgar a mi familia y dejar que te vayas de aquí para luego contarle a tus compañeros de nuestro escondite no tan secreto –la sonrisa de Sam fue casi malévola cuando pronunció las últimas palabras.

Con un simple movimiento de cabeza de Sam, le indicó algo a Jared, éste corto las esposas que me tenían atrapada a Edward, con una pinza enorme, que no sabía en qué momento había aparecido en el lugar. Para luego sujetarlo por los brazos para que no se fuera a escapar.

Era obvio, por la expresión corporal de Edward, que no planeaba salir corriendo, pero ante el desconocido tomaban medidas extremas. Jared empujó a Edward para que avanzara hacia la puerta trasera, yo sentí que mi corazón latía a mil por hora por la incertidumbre de qué pasaría a continuación.

–¿Qué… –carraspeé para aclararme la voz– Qué harán con él? –mi voz sonaba ahogada y mi ceño se fruncía por la preocupación.

Jared paró su camino para mirarme sobre su hombro y Sam me dedico una dulce sonrisa.

–Tenemos que encargarnos de él, nena. No podemos dejar las cosas así como así, corremos todos peligro –me habló como si fuera una niña, con ese maldito tono condescendiente. Traté de no mostrar ninguna emoción cuando comprendí sus palabras.

–No pueden matarlo –sé que a pesar de mi intento, la indignación se manifestó en mi rostro y en mi voz–. Nos sirve más vivo que muerto.

Estaba tratando de ganar algo de tiempo, me retorcía las manos tratando de buscar una excusa para que no lo mataran.

–¿Y qué es lo que propones, Bella? –era una pregunta retórica y lo sabía.

–Podemos usarlo para que nos de toda la información de su grupo… –estaba desesperada y usaba argumentos desesperados. Sentía la mirada de todos mis amigos sobre mí y eso me ponía más nerviosa aún.

–¿Crees que nos ayudará? Sabes que no podemos arriesgarnos. Somos una familia, no puedo arriesgar a mi familia, Bella.

–Lo sé, Sam. Pero estoy segura que nos será de gran ayuda dejarlo con vida. Confía en mí.

Estaba suplicando por la vida de un desconocido y no sabía por qué razón lo hacía.

Sam me miró, estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades, cuando suspiró y lo llamó para que se volteara yo también le di la espalda para mirar fijamente a Edward a los ojos.

–Muchacho, Bella está pidiendo por tu vida, pero… ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer para salvarte? –miré esos ojos verdes con súplica, estaba rogando que no la cagara. Edward me correspondió e inmediatamente bajo la mirada, se quedó en silencio por varios minutos. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada lo hizo en dirección de Sam.

–Puedo contarles sobre los planes que van a llevar a cabo dentro de una semana… –dejó que las palabras fluyeran por el aire, sé que Sam se tomó su momento para sopesar las palabras.

Le di una leve sonrisa a Edward, éste ni siquiera me correspondió.

Luego de que Edward pronunciara esas palabras nos hicieron salir a todos, en la habitación sólo quedaron Sam y el cobrizo. Estuvieron poco más de una hora hablando, y digo hablando, no porque haya escuchado algo. Al contrario, no podíamos oír absolutamente nada, a pesar de que estábamos en la habitación de al lado, en la cocina.

Cuando vimos a los dos entrar sanos y salvos en la misma, dedujimos que habíamos estado en lo correcto. Más adelante Sam me ordenó que lo llevara a una de las habitaciones de invitados, esa sería la del cobrizo. Inmediatamente después de que me dio la orden la cumplí, no quería más problemas con Sam.

–Por aquí –me paré al lado de Edward y le hice un movimiento con la cabeza. Él me siguió en silencio.

Subimos por las escaleras en total mutismo y una vez en el corredor sopesé en qué habitación dejarlo, me pareció que lo más seguro sería la que estaba al lado de la mía. Fuimos hasta allí y abrí la puerta para que Edward entrara.

–Esta será –lo vi caminar hacia el interior y examinarla.

La habitación no estaba para nada mal, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema. En una de ellas, la que daba justo frente a la puerta había una ventana francesa, de madera oscura, daba en dirección al patio trasero, y tenía una vista muy linda.

El suelo de la habitación estaba enmoquetado con una alfombra color claro también, haciendo juego con las paredes y las cortinas de la ventana, que eran de un color marrón. En el centro de la habitación había una cama para dos personas, tenía pinta de ser cómoda, como todo en este lugar. Era una habitación cálida, no parecía ser fría, los colores tierra le daban ese aspecto hogareño.

–Por esa puerta tienes un baño, está a tu disposición… –señalé con mi dedo índice hacia su izquierda, a una puerta de roble marrón oscuro– Puedes tomar un baño caliente, iré a por algo de ropa para ti –estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación, pero su voz me frenó antes de irme.

–¿Por qué lo has hecho? –su rostro era impasible, sus ojos me miraban con frialdad. No podía saber qué pasaba por su mente ni por su rostro.

Me hice la desentendida a su pregunta y lo miré con ingenuidad, torciendo mi cabeza hacia un costado.

–¿De qué hablas? –pregunté inocentemente. Su rostro, sin embargo, no cambió su frialdad.

–¿Por qué me has ayudado? ¿Por qué insististe en que no me mataran? –sentí un escalofrío bajar por mi espalda con su última palabra pronunciada.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? No lo sé, quisiera poder decir que porque soy una buena persona, pero no me iba a engañar a mí misma. Miré directo al suelo pensando qué responder, buscando respuestas a preguntas que yo también me hacía.

Es que había algo en Edward, no sabía qué mierda era. Quizás fuera lástima, o agradecimiento, no me había olvidado que se interpuso entre un árbol y mi cuerpo durante nuestra caída.

No lo sé.

Lo miré fijamente antes de responderle sinceramente.

–No lo sé, Edward –y sin esperar más lo dejé sólo en su habitación.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y cuando llegue al final de ella, me senté en último escalón. Suspiré audiblemente tratando de sacar el malestar instaurado en mi pecho.

¿Por qué había rogado por la vida de un hombre que no conocía? Sabía de sobra que estaba poniendo a mi familia en riesgo, pero ¿tan sólo porque sentía algo de atracción por ese extraño?

No quería admitir que esa era la única razón por la cual no lo quería muerto.

**Buenas noches :) **

**¿Cómo les fue en todo este tiempo? A mi bien, un poco frustrada y con falta de inspiración, pero está volviendo de a poquito.**

**Lamento terriblemente haber tardado tantísimo, espero poder actualizar más rápido para la próxima.**

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué creen con estos muchachos?**

**Paul y Jared... ¿qué opinan de ellos?**

**Espero que me dejen sus rw contestanto mis preguntas :B ajjaja**

**Creo que el capi ha quedado bueno, algo corto, pero bueno. Sé que debe tener algunos errores, pero trate de hacer lo mejor posible, si ven algo que esta mal o no se entiende, no duden en avisarme!**

**Para la próxima se viene un poco más de interacción entre nuestros amados personajes, van a hablar un poco de la historia de uno de ellos, ¿qué esperan saber? ¿Tienen alguna duda?**

**Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todas las personas que se tomaron un momentito para dejarme un mensaje, es algo tan lindo y tan motivador leer sus rw. Y para aquellas personas que me agregan a sus listas de favorito y alertas, muchas gracias!**

**Zafirocullen22, Jekaurucullen, G. Oswald Oswin, Guest: Gracias por sus mensajes, ya saben algua duda pueden preguntar por aquí o por mp o por mi página de facebook:**

**Andreas Cullen (Only Love)**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**No soy S.M., quisiera serlo. Esta historia es mía, y sólo tomo sus personajes prestados, por unos minutos, los utilizo, los violo, y me divierto :p**

**Espero que lo disfruten...**

**Enjoy...**

Capítulo 4: 

Volví a entrar en el cuarto de Edward, ni siquiera me molesté en golpear la puerta, no era una de nuestras costumbres. Lo vi dándome la espalda, tenía la toalla atada a la cintura y podía ver claramente cómo las gotas bajaban por su nívea espalda, por esa firme y musculosa espalda. Tenía algún que otro lunar por aquí y por allá y me parecían putamente tentadores.

Sus ojos me atraparon escrudiñando su cuerpo, sin embargo, no terminó por voltearse, simplemente movió su cabeza para poder verme desde su posición.

–Traje ropa para que tapes tus vergüenzas… –terminé por entrar a la habitación.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y deje la ropa a su lado, Edward se giró completamente horrorizado para mirarme con esos ojos de cordero a medio morir. Solté una leve risa ante su rostro contrariado.

–¿Qué esperas? Vístete –ordené.

Las mejillas del cobrizo se colorearon, y titubeó antes de hablar.

–No puedo vestirme contigo aquí dentro –su voz salió una octava más aguda de lo normal y tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no reírme de él.

–No entiendo cuál es el problema, no es como si nunca hubiese visto a un hombre desnudo… –solté como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que Edward se desnudara ante mí.

Vi sus ojos oscurecerse un poco, y la vergüenza disminuir ante mi comentario. De pronto, puso su cuerpo rígido y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, sus piernas ligeramente separadas. Hubiese sido realmente divertido sacarle la toalla que tapaba el resto de su cuerpo, justo en ese momento. Seguro que le daría un aneurisma ante tal situación.

–Podrías al menos voltearte –no lo pregunto ni lo sugirió. No le discutí más a su voz dura e imposible de replicar.

Solté una risita burlona mientras hacía lo que él me había pedido, cuando pasaron unos segundos en los que Edward se vestía hable, porque me había acordado de algo más.

–Traje el botiquín de primeros auxilios, vi que tienes unas cuantas cortadas en tu rostro.

Edward no me respondió. Me volteé impaciente por su silencio.

Lo vi sentado en la cama, por fin vestido, tenía las manos cruzadas sobre sus rodillas y apoyaba el rostro en ellas. Estaba pensativo

Me senté a su lado y nos quedamos en silencio. Empecé a sacar el alcohol y las gasas para poder curar su rostro magullado. Dispuse todos mis artilugios entre nosotros y toque su rostro para llamar su atención, Edward me miró, más no me prestó atención.

Pasé lentamente una gasa con alcohol por una cortada en su ceja derecha y le hable suavemente para llamar su atención.

–¿En qué piensas? –era una pregunta sincera, me interesaba saber qué pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

Me miró un largo rato antes de contestar.

–Pienso en si hice lo correcto al contar los planes de mi equipo. Siento que los estoy traicionando. A partir de ahora nada será lo mismo –sus ojos tenían una sombra de tristeza, yo seguí limpiando sus cortes.

–Hiciste lo correcto. Uno tiene que hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir, y eso es lo que tú has hecho –detuve mis acciones para mirarlo fijamente.

–Gracias… No te había agradecido antes, pero es que no me había dado cuenta en que sacrificaste mucho para salvarme a mí –juntó sus cejas con la incertidumbre tatuada en su rostro–. Aún no lo entiendo, ¿por qué has jurado por mí? ¿Y si yo decidiera traicionarlos a ustedes? ¿Cómo estás segura que no he llamado a alguien para decirles dónde estoy? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? –me tomó por sorpresa todas sus palabras, y por segunda vez en el día le dije la verdad.

–Ya lo dije antes, no sé porqué lo hice. Simplemente sé que no quería, no quiero que te maten. Estoy segura que no nos traicionarás. Sé reconocer un hombre de palabra cuando lo veo.

No sé por qué razón, pero confío en ti. Pareces el tipo de hombre que no va por ahí mintiéndole al mundo, sé que eres bueno, sé que no harás que nos maten a ambos. Confío en ti Edward –tomé su mano para que sintiera que era verdad lo que le decía.

No estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto.

–¿Qué haremos? –ahora sí que estaba perdida. Lo miré confundida, su pregunta me había tomado desprevenida.

–¿Con qué?

–Con esto, con tu familia, con los autos robados. Con mi familia, tengo que avisarles que estoy con vida… –pensé un momento en sus palabras, a la mitad de las cosas no le tenía una respuesta y a la otra mitad, pues… tampoco sabía.

–No tengo ni idea, supongo que Sam se encargará de tenerte vigilado. Y estoy cien por ciento segura que te pondrá a prueba en cualquier momento, por favor, no la cagues –le suplique con mi mirada–. Y con tu familia, no creo que te dejen comunicarte con ellos. No querrán correr ese riesgo. Lo lamento…

Era extraño tener a una persona ajena a nuestro mundo conviviendo con nosotros, la primera noche que Edward pasó en la casa le servimos la cena en su habitación para así poder conversar entre nosotros con tranquilidad. Quería darle un poco de espacio para que se habituara a la situación.

Mientras tanto Sam, tenía una actitud rara con Edward, estaba contento con su presencia en el grupo, imagino que habrá sido porque de esa manera tendríamos más posibilidades de saber los planes del FBI. En cambio, Paul y Jared estaban frustrados con esta nueva situación. No se sentían cómodos con Edward aquí. Pero todo empeoró cuando Jake volvió a la casa, había estado de viaje y había regresado cuatro días después que nosotros. Cuando se enteró de mi cagada monumental no dudó un segundo en reprenderme, sin embargo lo mandé a la mierda. Era una mujer grande como para que cuidaran de mí, pero eso, mis amigos no lo entendían. Sin embargo, la actitud que Jacob mantenía con Edward, era totalmente despectiva. Desde el primer día había manifestado su disconformidad ante la presencia del cobrizo en la casa.

Edward lo había ignorado olímpicamente, a él y a sus desaires. Pero yo, era otro tema. Me molestaba de manera absurda el comportamiento de Jake hacia Edward, pero de todas formas no había habido ninguna confrontación, aún.

Tampoco compartí mucho tiempo con el cobrizo, Sam se encerraba en su despacho con él y hablaban durante horas, le sacaba toda la información posible, y lo amenazaba, en realidad era como una advertencia para que no nos traicionara.

Esta noche, después de seis días en la casa de Sam, el clima había mejorado un poco, ya no hacía tanto frío. Decidí sentarme en las escaleras de la puerta trasera de la casa con una cerveza en la mano. Escuché la puerta a mi espalda mientras alguien salía, vi que era Edward cuando se sentó a mi lado con una cerveza en su mano, también. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que él habló.

–Mañana será mi primera prueba –lo miré con mis cejas alzadas, no tenía idea que ya habían decidido probarlo.

–¿Qué tienes que hacer?

–Vamos a ir al Valle, a unos kilómetros de aquí. Hay un Audi que Sam decidió que era fácil para que yo me hiciera cargo –lo miré otra vez con desconfianza.

–¿Te han enseñado, al menos, cómo hacerlo? –lo vi sonreír cohibido. Pasó su mano por su cuello, como queriendo aliviar la tensión en él. No pude evitar seguir con la mirada a su mano–. Creo que ese será tu trabajo…

Solté una carcajada, no me lo esperaba.

–No puedo creer que hagan esto –susurré para mí, pero sé que él me escucho.

Me pare precipitadamente, y estiré mis músculos entumecidos. Lo miré al cobrizo desde mi posición y levanté una de mis cejas de manera altanera, como siempre.

–¿Piensas seguir mirándome mucho tiempo más? –solté con una burlona sonrisa en mis labios. Edward desvió la mirada hacia un costado, más no me contestó.

–Vamos oficial, tenemos trabajo que hacer –me miró sin saber a qué me refería y algo ofendido por su apodo.

Empecé a caminar hacia adelante, unos metros más allá había un camino por donde podíamos salir sin que nos vieran. No me voltee para ver si me seguía, hasta que escuché sus pisadas me di cuenta que me seguía.

–¿A dónde vamos? –no había notado que había avanzado tanto, repentinamente estaba caminando a mi lado.

Era un chico silencioso.

De todas formas, no lo miré y seguí caminando, pero le conteste finalmente.

–Vamos a tener sexo…

No escuché más sus pasos, yo también paré mi caminata y me gire para mirarlo.

Edward miraba hacia el cielo, su ceño estaba fruncido, no tenía ni idea en qué pensaba.

–Es broma, no te rompas la cabeza pensando cosas que no son… –sus ojos verdes me miraron intensamente. Le devolví la mirada con una sonrisa burlona en mis labios–. Vamos a practicar, simplemente.

–No me agradan tus bromas –dijo secamente.

–¿Por qué no te agradan? ¿Es que acaso eres tan sensible como para aguantar un poco de humor?

Seguíamos parados en el mismo lugar, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. La luz de la luna era lo único que nos iluminaba.

–No soy sensible. Simplemente respeto a las mujeres…

Me acerqué hasta él sigilosamente, mis pasos eran lentos, sin embargo no despegaba mi vista de sus magníficos ojos. Cuando estuve tan cerca como quería pregunté a media voz.

–¿Y qué pasa si no quiero que me respetes, ah? –sentí mi aliento chocar contra su rostro.

Edward se estremeció y cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Aproveché el momento para apoyar mi cuerpo contra el suyo, mis pechos contra su pecho.

–Eres un hombre muy educado, pero… Sucede que me gustan los rudos. Sé que tú puedes serlo, te he visto –mi voz no era más que un murmullo en la noche, debido a nuestra cercanía no tenía por qué elevar el sonido de mi voz.

–Claro que soy rudo, debo serlo, por mi trabajo –sabía que estaba nervioso, podía escucharlo claramente en su voz, podía sentirlo en la energía que emanaba.

Moría de ganas por besarlo.

–No me refiero a eso, lo sabes.

Me alejó de su cuerpo, poniendo una mano en mi hombro, yo me alejé sólo un paso.

–¿Te pongo nervioso? – él me esquivo la mirada.

–Deberíamos seguir caminando.

Sonreí, y decidí dejarlo, por el momento. Caminamos uno junto al otro durante un rato más, hasta que volvió a hablar.

–No me has dicho a dónde vamos.

–Vamos a que practiques.

Lo llevé a unas calles lejos de la casa, allí había un auto en el que podíamos practicar. Llegamos hasta él y me paré junto a la puerta del piloto. Edward me miró con toda la duda en su rostro.

–¿A esto te referías con practicar? –su voz tranquila salía en un leve murmullo. Lo miré con una de mis cejas alzadas.

–¿Qué querías practicar? ¿Sexo? Porque si eso es lo que quieres, conozco un lugar a unas calles…

–Claro que no… Sólo que no sabía qué esperar… –sonaba nervioso y podría llegar a decir que algo nervioso. Me reí aún más.

Era una mujer malvada.

–No te preocupes. Bien, esta es la primera lección: tienes que ser muy silencioso, y sobre todo rápido –saqué de un de los bolsillos de mi cazadora de cuero, la que me acompañaba a todos lados, una pequeña llave sin marcas en ellas, sin las ranuras que por lo general tienen luego de haberlas moldeado–. Esto es indispensable para poder hacer nuestro trabajo –le mostré la llave que traía y la puse sobre la cerradura de la puerta.

–No entiendo…

–Shh… –lo interrumpí.

Hice un poco de presión sobre la llave contra la cerradura para luego quitarla. Tomé el brazo de Edward y empecé a alejarme del lugar.

–Ahora sí que estoy perdido –miraba hacia todos lados con miedo.

–Dame un minuto y te explico –dije entre susurros.

Nos encaminé hacia un callejón, hice que Edward pasara primero y lo seguí unos pasos más allá donde era casi imposible vernos, por la oscuridad.

Le tendí mi teléfono celular, con la linterna encendida.

–Necesito que enfoques la luz aquí –tomé su mano entre la mía y la puse en dónde yo necesitaba que proyectara la luz–. Ésta es una llave de estaño, cuando la presionas sobre una superficie o algo que sea de un material más duro, esta se marca inmediatamente. Lo único que queda es terminar de marcar el camino en la llave.

Tome un clip de mi cabello y con la parte más fina comencé a trazar las líneas que se habían hecho al comienzo de la llave. Era algo simple, tenía una marca del derecho y dos del revés.

–No entiendo, si se marca con la presión ¿por qué no la has puesto directamente en la cerradura para tener la impresión perfecta? –lo mire con una sonrisa en mis labios. Era una pregunta inteligente.

–Porque no sabemos si ese auto tiene alarma. En cuanto metes algo en la cerradura de un auto que no es la llave correspondiente, la hipotética alarma podría sonar y alertar a todo mundo.

Edward asintió, asimilando toda la información nueva. Una vez que la llave estaba completamente surcada se la enseñé.

–Éste es el trabajo final, ahora sólo hay que ir a probarla.

Volvimos todo el camino hacia el auto, en realidad era una camioneta cuatro por cuatro, una Cherokee. Me puse al lado de la puerta y deje que Edward observara bien todo lo que hacía, cuando introduje la llave en la cerradura, el seguro de adentro se levantó inmediatamente. Entré en la camioneta y le hice señas al cobrizo para que caminara hacia el otro lado. Me incliné en el asiento a mi lado para abrirle la puerta del acompañante.

Una vez adentro le enseñe nuevamente la llave a Edward y con una gran sonrisa en mis labios, la introduje en donde hacía contacto e inmediatamente todas las luces se prendieron. El suave ronroneo hizo que Edward comenzara a mirar hacia todos lados, nervioso. Puse una de mis manos sobre su pierna y eso, solo hizo que diera un respingo.

–Tranquilo, no pasará nada –hable con mi voz más tranquilizadora.

Arranqué el motor y salí del camino de entrada, avancé unas cuantas calles hasta que la voz del cobrizo me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

–¿Alguna vez ha salido mal? –miraba al frente, pero cuando le respondí le di una breve mirada.

–Por supuesto que sí. No hay ensayo sin error.

–¿Cómo es tu familia? –pegunté después de unos minutos de largo silencio.

Edward tardó aún más en responderme.

–Mi padre es un ex militar, estuvo muchos años de servicio, hasta que se lastimó gravemente y no pudo seguir… –su voz era apenas audible. Los dos mirábamos hacia el frente– Nunca conocí a mi madre.

Lo miré con la duda en mi rostro, no quería seguir preguntando pero quería saber. Él me miro y siguió hablando.

–Me crié en la casa de mi padre, con su esposa y mis hermanas.

–¿Te llevas bien con ellas? –pregunte con genuino interés.

–Ahora si –fue su escueta respuesta.

–¿A qué te refieres con "ahora sí"? –sabía que mis preguntas lo hacían sentir incómodo, sobre todo después que suspiró.

–Mi padre engaño a Esme, su mujer, con mi madre en uno de sus viajes. Después de diez meses fuera, Carlisle regresó con un niño en brazos. Te imaginarás que eso no pone my felices a las mujeres en general –me quedé callada pensando en lo que había dicho.

Realmente era una situación de mierda, pero me preguntaba qué había sucedido con su madre para que no fuera ella quién lo criara.

Mientras seguía conduciendo pensaba en las distintas situaciones en las que se habría criado Edward. Me lo imaginé de pequeño y eso me hizo sonreír.

–¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó serio hasta los tuétanos.

–Me río de sólo imaginarte a ti de pequeño. Seguro que eras muy guapo… –lo mire de reojo, para comprobar que estaba sonrojado.

–Hay algo que jamás voy a entender, ¿cómo es posible que un hombre de tu edad se sonroje? –lo escuche reír a mi lado, y me contagió la sonrisa.

–Hay cosas que simplemente no tienen explicación, Swan.

Estacioné el auto a unas calles al sur de dónde veníamos y lo miré fijamente.

–Podrías explicármelo –dije después de un momento de silencio, y de que me sentara de costado para poder mirarlo mejor.

–¿Qué… –carraspeó– qué quieres que te explique?

–¿Por qué te sonrojas? –era una duda existencial para mí.

Edward suspiró y antes de habar miró hacia cualquier lugar, excepto mis ojos.

–Creo que es porque me pones nervioso… –dejo que las palabras se las llevara el viento.

Nos quedamos mirando por lo que parecieron horas.

–Lo siento –dije finalmente.

Eso pareció tomarlo por sorpresa. Me miró contrariado y con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Por qué lo sientes?

–Sé que a veces puedo ser algo intensa, pero es que… Simplemente soy así –una sonrisa ladeado salió de mí.

–Me gustas… –se interrumpió inmediatamente.

Mi corazón brinco dentro de mi pecho y una carcajada broto de mi boca, estaba rojo fuego por la vergüenza.

–Con que te gusto, eh… –lo molesté– Tú tampoco estás nada mal. ¿Sabes? Podríamos aprovechar el tiempo en este lindo auto –me acerqué peligrosamente a Edward a medida que subía una de mis manos por su fuerte pierna cubierta por el jean.

–No es eso lo que quise decir. Me gusta cómo eres… –se volvió a interrumpir– Quiero decir, que no me molesta que seas tan directa. Jesús… –yo no podía más con la risa.

Edward estaba sufriendo un mini ataque de histeria porque él solito se había enredado con sus palabras. Dejé mi mano quieta sobre su pierna, mientras que con la otra tomaba su rostro que se movía de manera extraña. Estaba segura que en cualquier momento comenzaría a girar como el del exorcista.

–Hey, shh… Calma –Edward me miró algo sonrojado, pero al menos ya se había calmado–. Entiendo a lo que te refieres, sabes que estoy bromeando. No tienes porque ponerte tan loco.

Me reí, todavía tenía gravada en la retina su cara de poseso y eso me hacía querer llorar de la risa.

–No me molestan tus preguntas –dijo finalmente. Yo aún seguía riéndome por el episodio anterior, así que lo mire extrañada y alagada a la vez.

No le respondí nada, simplemente le sonreí.

Volvimos todo el camino hasta la casa donde vivían los dueños del auto, Edward inmediatamente se puso nervioso y me miró preocupado.

–¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué nos traes de vuelta? ¿Acaso quieres que nos atrapen? –miraba hacia todos lados de manera ansiosa. Yo, por el contrario manejaba con total tranquilidad.

–No seas miedoso –hablé con el tono más apaciguador que tenía–. Tenemos que devolver el vehículo –ahora sí, su expresión era de total desconcierto.

–No entiendo, ¿no vamos a robarlo?

Me reí fuertemente, mientras estacionaba el coche en la entrada de la casa.

–No, hombre. Para nada, este auto tiene dueño, y él nos está mirando precisamente ahora –Señalé con la cabeza a una de las ventanas del piso superior.

Un hombre se unos cuarenta años nos miraba tranquilamente desde su casa.

–Él es Peter, es un amigo. Siempre se presta para que nosotros podamos practicar de la mejor manera, para que todo sea lo más realista posible.

Edward se quedó en completo silencio asimilando las palabras que había dicho. Giré la llave y el motor se apagó junto con todas las luces de adentro del carro.

–Vamos.

Me baje de la cuatro por cuatro y esperé a que Edward hiciera lo mismo. Caminé hacia él y juntos comenzamos el camino de vuelta a la casa de Sam.

**Buenas noches queridas lectoras :) Cómo las está tratando el nuevo año?**

**Me disculpo enormemente por haber tardado mileños en actualizar.**

**Bien, simplemente espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, a mi me gusto, de verdad. Me reí mucho mientras lo escribía.**

**Este Edward es tan tímido, que a veces raya lo exagerado xD jajaja, y Bella, tiene toda la maldad en ese pequeño cuerpo ajjajja.**

**Tenemos un poco de historia de Edward! Qué opinan de Carlisle? Es todo un picarón xD ajjaajajja. **

**Espero que les esté gustando la historia, y si me quieren dejar un rw, realmente creo que lloraré de la emoción (de verdad lo digo) aajajjajaja nahh...**

**Bueno para la próxima se viene:**

**Chan, chan, chan... algo un poco más movidito... espero que me digan qué es lo que esperan.**

**Les deseo lo mejor del mundo y les mando saludos :)**

**Only Love.**


End file.
